Nothing
by LeprechaunGreen
Summary: "The spell is called Amor Vinculum, which is Latin for 'love imprisonment.' Magic manipulates the body's spirit, creating an impenetrable wall around the part of the soul that deals with the deepest matters of the heart. The spell allows the rest of the soul to expand, giving it more power, but leaves the person incapable of loving someone as more than family or friend."
1. Chapter 1

**First off; if you think that saying LeprechaunGreen is too long, then just call me Leprechaun.**

**Second off; this story, I'm warning you, is not typical Soul Eater fanfiction. I involved some of my own spiritual beliefs, as you can probably tell from the genre. However, there's no need to worry, I will make the Soul Eater characters as they usually are whenever the plot doesn't call for them to be different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

**Second Disclaimer: I also don't own the song "Nothing" by The Script.**

* * *

_Am I better off dead, _

_am I better off a quitter_

* * *

"Okay, Maka, calm yourself. Tonight is the night. Tonight you will tell him how you feel."

Maka Albarn, scythe meister, had finally decided that she was going to tell her partner, Soul, how she felt about him. She had made dinner, as it had been her turn, but didn't do anything special. Once she told him, she didn't want him to feel she was coming on too strongly. And besides, even if she had wanted to do something *shudder* romantic, she wouldn't have known how to do it anyway. She didn't have any experience with that kind of thing.

Suddenly, she heard the front door open. "Oh crap, he's here already?" She looked at the time. "He told me he wouldn't be back from the basketball game until 5:30! It's 5:15! Good thing I made dinner early..."

"Maka! Are you here? I need to tell you something"

"I have something to tell you too. We'll talk while we eat. Just give me a second!"

Oh Shinigami, why am I getting nervous now?

She walked to the kitchen, and saw that Soul had already started eating. She pulled a book out of seemingly nowhere.

"Maka CHOP!"

"Ow! What did I do this time?!"

"You couldn't have at least waited for me before you started eating? Do you have any manners?"

"So not cool..."

She sat down, and suddenly her nerves returned. _Why did I Maka Chop him? What if that ruined my chance? SINCE WHEN AM i WORRIED ABOUT MAKA CHOPPING HIM? Oh no..."_

Simultaneously they stop eating, and say, "I have to tell you something."

They stared at each other for a second, and then Maka said, "You go first."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay then." He looked down at the table for a second, and then lifted his head back up. "I'm dating someone."

* * *

**Did you like the first chapter? I'm sorry I made it short, but I kind of wanted a cliff hanger, and this was the only way I could do it. For those of you who were intrigued by the summary, and are kind of confused about how it seems so much like "regular Soul Eater," don't worry. The magicky-spiritualy stuff will happen, just not right now. So, if you think they're too out of character, I made grammar mistakes, etc, etc, then please review and tell me your opinion. All constructive criticism is welcomed, because it helps me improve the story. Just don't send hate mail, because that's just plain mean.**

**So, remember to review, or PM me if you wish.**

**Leprechaun, out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off; I know for a ****_fact_**** that 40 of you have looked at this story and _only one _****of you has reviewed! Thank you to Muffinmilk317! As for the others...Come on! I'm waiting!**

**Okay, so as you know, we left off the last chapter with the ever-so-aggravating cliffhanger! Maka wants to admits her feelings for Soul and ****_he _****in turn confesses that he's dating someone before she can tell him! What's going to happen next? I wonder... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

* * *

_They say I'm better off now,  
_

_Than I ever was with her_

* * *

It took Maka about five seconds to process what he had just said, and even then she needed to hear it again to believe it. "What?"

He repeated himself, a slightly confused look on his face. "I'm dating someone. Her name is Lisa, and I was hoping you could come to the basketball game tomorrow and meet her."

Maka did _not _want to go to that game, and now she had different reasons why, instead of the usual "I don't know how to play and I want to read." "Do I have to?"

If she didn't know better, she would have said he looked like he was ready to beg. However, it was "uncool" to beg, as Soul would probably say. "Look, Maka, I know it's uncool to beg," yep, there was that word, "but I really want you to meet her. Please?"

She was surprised; he was actually willing to beg. She sighed, and thought for a few seconds, Soul still staring at her from across the table. She sighed again. If he really wanted her to meet Lisa that much...

"Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Maka mumbled to herself the next morning, as she rode on the back of Soul's motorcycle. "What possessed me to agree to meet Soul's new girlfriend, instead of staying home where I can plot to kill her?"

"What was that?" Soul hadn't really been paying attention, which unbeknownst to him, was good for Maka. He had been too focused on the fact that his meister finally got to meet the girl he had been dating in secret for the past month. "I have to admit, though, it was pretty uncool to hide it from everyone," He murmured to himself. "Why _did _I do that...?"

"Huh?" Maka, in turn, had not been paying very much attention to _him, _as she had been busy thinking up creative ways to get out of this game. _Maybe I could... no, that wouldn't work..._

"It's nothing," he replied, not wanting to admit he had done an uncool thing, even though in the back of his mind he knew that Maka probably didn't care. "Oh look, we're here."

"Great," Maka said quietly, more to herself than him. "Just fantastic..."

* * *

"SOUL! WHERE_ WERE _YOU! YOUR _GOD _WAS _WAITING!"_

_Oh great, _thought Maka, _this day just gets better and better..._

"Soul, I must agree with Black Star on that score, you two were quite... WHY THE _HELL _IS YOUR HAIR NOT SYMMETRICAL! WHEN I WON THE ONE-ON-ONE GAME LAST NIGHT, YOU SAID YOU WOULD FIX IT FOR THE DAY!"

"NO I DID NOT, THAT WIN DID NOT COUNT!"

Maka tapped his shoulder. "Soul, why exactly do you think it doesn't count...?"

He growled, "Because when I was about to make winning shot, Black Star threw a rock at my head."

"YOU DESERVED IT, SOUL! WHEN THE GAME STARTED YOU REFUSED TO BOW DOWN TO ME AND-"

Walking past a bleeding and unconscious Black Star, Maka picked up her book, wiped the blood off of the spine, and stated, "Now that he's out of the way, when's your precious little girlfriend gonna get here?" She knew it was catty, but she still pissed off and fairly jealous.

"Yes Soul, when will she arrive?" Oh, so Kid and most likely everyone else knew about her already?

"Yeah Soul, she's even later than you, along with Liz and Patty." _Oh, Tsubaki's here? I didn't notice what with her partner being a loud little punk as usual._

Soul frowned, and replied, "Actually, she should be here by now. Maybe she got held up or-"

A loud giggle was heard, and Liz and Patty walked in. Patty was attempting to strangle a paper giraffe (no surprise there,) and Liz was... talking and laughing with a girl that I had never seen before in my life.

* * *

**So, how do you like the next chapter? Who is this mysterious girl? Actually, it's pretty obvious who, but I still wanted to ask that question. :)**

**Again, only one person reviewed, so come on people! My story can't _possibly _be _that _bad... XD**

**Goodbye to one and all! *Throws Soul Eater plushies to the crowd.* Thank you for reading and REVIEW FOR SHINIGAMI'S SAKE!**

**Hasta la vista! Leprechaun, out!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Leprechaun here!**

**So, thank you to the three people who reviewed out of MORE THAN 150! IN CASE YOU ****_DIDN'T _****REALIZE YET, I AM A VERY STUBBORN PERSON, AND AM VERY ANNOYING WHEN I WANT TO BE, SO ****COOPERATE ALREADY!**

***Hem,hem.* So, again, thank you to 15 fallen angel, Muffinmilk317, and music-lover02. **

**And... ON WITH THE STORY! *Throws plushie toys to reviewers.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters**

* * *

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

* * *

As they walked over, Maka studied the girl, trying to figure out who she... _Oh. Wow, Maka, how was it _not _obvious? It's Lisa..._

_Well, let's see what she's like, before I Maka Chop her to death, _she thought to herself as they walked over.

"Hi, I'm Lisa! It's nice to meet you all!" She glanced over to Soul, almost as if for approval, and he winked, causing her to blush. Maka felt a pang of grief, her anger fading away to be replaced by sorrow.

"WELL, LET'S GET STARTED, SHALL WE!?" Black Star's shouting practically ripped her out of her temporary depression. She didn't expect him to regain consciousness that fast.

"Damnit, Black Star! Be a little patient, will you you? She's introduced herself, but we haven't!" Damn you Kid. Now I have to talk to her...

"Well, you already know me and Patty," Liz said with a smile, "But now it's time for you to meet the rest of us."

"WELL SHE ALREADY KNOWS, WHO I AM!"

"Of course she does, you imbecile, because _I _just said it out loud!" _Wow, _thought Maka, _does Kid seem more aggravated than he would normally get? Maybe I should ask him about that later._

"Well anyway, that's obviously Black Star, the guy with the white stripes is Death the Kid, and over there is Tsubaki, Black Star's weapon partner." Tsubaki gave a small wave.

"For future reference, by the way, we're Kid's weapons. Oh, and the girl over there is Soul's meister, Maka. Did we get everyone?"

"As far as I can tell," said Lisa.

Maka gave her a once over. She had about an inch or so on Lisa, and whereas she had blonde hair, Lisa had black. Lisa had huge curves, and a chest, _and since I, _Maka thought, _don't have those traits, that's probably why I didn't have a chance in the first place. _Her mood worsened, and almost hit rock bottom.

"So," Black Star said with a frustrated look, "NOW can we play?"

* * *

"So what do you think of Lisa?" Soul said with a pleased grin once they got home. It just made Maka more aggravated.

"She's nice." In truth, Maka had been striving not to roll her eyes every five seconds she had been around her. She had been almost sickeningly sweet, and it had practically gotten on her last nerve, with all her, "You all are so nice's," and her, "I'm so lucky to have met you all's," oh, and Maka's personal favorite, "Soul is just the best guy _ever,_ isn't he? Yes, Maka was probably biased, but it had still driven her up the friggin' wall.

"Maka?" She snapped out of her silent rant, and looked at him. "You kinda spaced out on me for a sec. You okay?"

She nodded her head yes. "Well anyway, I was wondering, I know tomorrow we were going to get ice cream with Tsubaki and Black Star, but do you care if I skip out? I want to take Lisa to the movies."

Maka felt another pang of sadness, just as she had earlier. It was a little early to be thinking this, but was this how it was going to be from now on? She sighed. "I don't care, you can go."

"Thanks." His smirk gave her butterflies, which were quickly stomped on as his next words came out of his mouth. "After all, you knew how uncool you would sound if you said no."

"Maka CHOP!"

"Ow!"

"Goodnight Soul."

"Night," he said, voice muffled, as his face was now pressed into the carpet.

* * *

**So, what do think? On a scale of one to ten, how sad is Maka? DAMN THAT SLUT OF A GIRLFRIEND LISA! *Shouts some more and kicks a few things.***

**Ahem, sorry 'bout that, anyway, REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU AND DO VERY MEAN THINGS!**

**GOODBYE! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And REVIEW FOR SHINIGAMI'S SAKE!**


End file.
